


Faint, But Pleasant

by warriorblood1



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Cardverse, FrUK Week 2017, M/M, yes prussia is the narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorblood1/pseuds/warriorblood1
Summary: [FrUK Week 2017 Day One.]King François of Diamonds wanted something he couldn't get.That something was Queen Arthur of Spades.





	Faint, But Pleasant

**Author's Note:**

> did you know fruk week is the same week as hinanami week?
> 
> yeah me either until recently. oh well.
> 
> im a fruk fan, so i threw this together at like midnight on sunday.

     In one Kingdom, there is a Queen. Well, there was a Queen in every Kingdom, but this is the one we're focusing on, so keep up.

This Queen is the Queen of Spades, and his name was Arthur Kirkland. Funny how it's Queen Arthur instead of King Arthur, huh? No Round Table for you, Kirkland.

Moving on, Queen Arthur rules Spades Kingdom alongside a King, King Alfred Jones. He's obnoxious, and is always running off to do one thing or another. Going hunting with some scary girl from Clubs, or fishing with... someone from Spades? Oh, that's his brother.

When King Alfred is actually being King, he does a pretty good job. But Queen Arthur does most of the work.

There are three other Kingdoms. Clubs, Diamonds, and Hearts. Clubs is crazy. Hearts is awesome, but sadly its not the focus of this story.

Diamonds and Spades are the focus of this story. Because you see, there was a King in Diamonds who wanted something he couldn't get.

King François Bonnefoy of Diamonds had known Queen Arthur since they were children. They fought constantly. But, François was always there to console Arthur after the fights.

Over time, their relationship fluctuated. They were best friends, then they weren't, then they were on okay terms, then they wouldn't be within 10 feet of eachother, and then they were back to best friends. It was a little irritating hearing François complain about him all the time. Trust me, I was there.

Anyways, François was King of Diamonds. And what did he want? If you guessed Arthur, you're correct. Somewhere along the line, François fell in love with Arthur. But, unfortunatley, he was whisked off to Diamonds for his King training. They hadn't seen eachother (in person) since.

Little did he know, Queen Arthur felt the same way. Across the river, Arthur looked out his window, trying to spot the Diamonds Castle in the distance. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift.

He remembered the day before François left for training. Arthur was fifteen, and François was eighteen. They sat in a field full of flowers near the river. The sun was quietly setting over Hearts.

The two barely spoke. When they did, it was François who broke the silence.

"I'm sorry."

Arthur didn't look over to him. He continued watching the sunset. "What for?"

"For leaving. But also for all of the fights. And the times I abandoned you in favor of Gil and Toni. And... everything else, I suppose."

Arthur made an almost-laugh type of noise. "None of that is your fault. At least, not entirely, but even then I don't blame you. You don't need to apologize."

"Hm. Perhaps you think so. But I will do so anyways. So entertain me, won't you?"

Finally looking over to his friend, Arthur saw that François hadn't been looking at him at all this whole time. He was watching the river, and playing with the flowers. He had at least three flower crowns on his head already, most of them made of what looked to be lavender.

There was a beat.

"Alright, frog. I forgive you."

He smiled, still not looking at Arthur. "Thank you, Arthur." He finished messing with the flowers and put them on his head: another flower crown.

"Can you make one for me?" Arthur said, gesturing to the pile of flower crowns on François' head.

François chuckled and took all four off of his head. "They are for you," he said, turning himself towards Arthur. "They'll each help you with something. And when they shrivel up and die, they'll smell nice." He still didn't meet Arthur's eyes.

Arthur sat patiently and waited for his friend go explain. François put the first one on Arthur's head.

" _Numéro un_ , a Queen should be regal, and beautiful."

The next flower crown was put on Arthur's head.

" _Numéro deux_ , a Queen should be wise, and able to lead his people."

The third flower crown was placed on his head.

" _Numéro trois_ , a Queen should be strong, to fight alongside and protect his people."

The final flower crown made its way to Arthur.

" _Et le numéro quatre_ , a Queen should be determined, and have big dreams for his Kingdom's future that he will be sure to accomplish."

With this last flower crown, François finally met Arthur's eyes. Both sets of eyes were a little teary.

"You are all these things and more, Arthur. When the time comes, you will be an amazing Queen." François quietly told him.

"Francis... I'm going to miss you."

François smiled. "I will miss you too. But we will meet again, I swear on it."

"Francis..."

"Yo, Iggy!"

Arthur was snapped out of his memories by none other than his King, Alfred, bursting into the room.

"Hey, sorry to startle you, dude. Are you ready?" He stayed near the door, as if he didn't want to be seen.

Arthur exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Ready as I'll ever be."

The two got in their carriage with their Jack, Yao, and their Ace, uh... Matt. Matthew, that's it. Sorry, kesesese.

They rode across the country and over the river. Eventually, they reached their destination.

The Queen of Diamonds, Lilli Zwingli, greeted them with a soft smile. She led them to a large garden.

In the center, was King François.

Surrounding him were members of the Diamonds court, as well as the Hearts and Clubs court. It seemed like quite a few Diamonds citizens were there as well.

Arthur pushed through the crowd. He had to see François. He had to tell him how he felt.

He finally reached François. Dressed in gold, with his long, blond hair in a ponytail that rested on his left shoulder. A small smile on his face.

The King didn't look at the Queen. How could he, with his eyes closed.

He laid a hand on the King's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Francis. I should've told you before you left..." The Queen got no response.

A tear slid down the Queen's face.

"Now I'll never know if you loved me back..."

It had been eight years since François left for Diamonds.

The twenty-six year old King of Diamonds had died in his sleep. Doctors suspect he was poisoned, but found no bottle or anything that could've led to the culprit.

The Queen was left broken hearted.

The King was left unsatisfied. And dead.

They would never meet again, not until the Queen dies.

But for now, he's stuck down there, with nothing to remember his love by except the faint, but pleasant smell, of lavender.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah theres a WTNV reference here somewhere. wonder if anyone will find it.


End file.
